First Date
by maraudershelpff
Summary: After 7 months of dating, Sirius finally takes Marlene on their first date and things... Heat up a little. WARNING: Smut


She looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She was beautiful. Her blonde curly hair was wet, since she just got out of the shower, and her clothes perfectly matched her personality; a black t-shirt with a muggle band on it and black pants. Her red high heels finished her rocker look, and Marlene thought it was perfect.

"Mar, you look amazing." Lily said one more time, watching the nervous looking blonde.

"I don't know why you are so nervous. It's just a date."

Lily was right. It was just a date. But it was a date with Sirius. Although they were dating for almost seven months, they had never gone on a date. They hung out, and snogged in empty classroom a lot, but nothing like a real date.

But the problem wasn't just the date. It was what the date was going to lead to. Sirius was a boy and he had needs and… Well, it had been 7 months without fulfilling those needs. Marlene was a virgin and was scared to death of what would happen. Lily caught her eyes in the mirror and smiled.

"Hey… It's gonna be okay. Take it step by step. You eat, talk, kiss, and then you decide what's gonna happen."

"Okay."

Marlene took a deep breath and put her red lipstick in her purse.

"It's gonna be okay and if isn't, I'll kill you."

Lily smiled and gave her friend a hug before she left. She walked down to the Common Room and saw Sirius sitting on the orange sofa right next to James, talking. He looked up to the stairs and opened his mouth, surprise.

Marlene smirked and stood in front of the boys.

"Where the hell do you think you're going wearing _this_?" James asked.

"Walking the dog," she answered, looking at Sirius. He was still looking at her surprise. "If you're going to drool, Black…"

"You're gorgeous."

"I'm always gorgeous. But thanks. You don't look bad, yourself," she smiled, and he kissed her lips gently.

"Okay, I don't want to see this," James said, standing up. "You two behave yourselves and you, Black, bring her back pure as water by midnight."

"Okay, James?" Marlene looked at him, pissed off. "I can take care of myself and both you and Sirius in a blink of an eye. So, why don't you go to your dormitory and touch yourself while you think about Lily?"

They boys looked at her horrified and she left the Common Room alone. James looked at Sirius.

"But seriously, behave your little friend."

"Fine, fine," he said, picking the map from James' pocket.

"Just to make sure you won't be spying on us."

He went out and looked at her. Still piss off.

"C'mon, love," he said, holding her. "Don't look like that. We're going to have fun."

"Fine." She gave him a little smile. "Where are we going?"

The dinner was in the middle of the Quidditch field and it was pretty nice for almost the entire time. Sirius had the elves make her favorite meal and he choose a wine that he brought when they returned to school. Marlene and Sirius talked about a lot of things that they had never talked about before, and laughed at a lot of jokes and stories that Sirius told. By the end of the dinner, they sat up in the bench to smoke one or two cigarettes.

It would almost be perfect date.

If it hadn't started to rain.

"Dear Merlin, Black!" She said when they reached the cover part of the castle.

"Oh, c'mon, it wasn't that bad."

"I'm all wet! From head to toe."

He looked at her.

"You know it wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that Lily made sure that I was perfect for this date and now I look…"

"You look amazing. Like you always do," he said, getting close to her mouth.

She closed the gap between them and started to kiss him. At first, the kiss was slow but that didn't last long. It never did.

They were kissing against the wall passionately, with their hands enjoying every inch of the other. Marlene was fighting with their hair. Since both were long, they kept getting in their – mostly her – way to have a proper kiss.

"For Merlin's sake, Black, I'll cut your hair off," she mumbled kissing his neck. He smirked. They continued to kiss for a while, when their urges became more vivid. Sirius pulls them into an empty classroom and locked the door with his free hand.

Soon enough, their shirts are off and things became even hotter than before. Sirius laid on top of Marlene and kissed her tits with pleasure as she moaned loud, pressing his head to go harder. While he was kissing, his hands started to unbutton her pants. After he succeed, she turned and now she was on top of him.

"Like what you see, Black?" She asked with her hand on top of his cock. He moaned low and she smiled. "Here's an advance." Her fingers opened his pants button and lowered a bit. "It's gonna get_so much better_."

She started to give him a hand job. Her fingers closed around his already hard cock and started to move slowly. He closed his eyes and enjoyed while she was giving him the best hand job he had ever received.

"Oh, Merlin, Mar…" He moaned when she started to do it faster. She could see he was liking it a lot and controlling himself to moan even louder. "I think… I think I'm about to come…What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He asked looking at her who had just stopped.

"Shut up, Black." She laid down on top of him and kissed him rough. Their mouths were into a perfect synchrony and he couldn't take anymore.

Sirius took off her panties and touched her. A small moan came out of her mouth, but they never got apart from each other. His finger were in her clit rubbing in circles, presioning harder and harder. Marlene's hips were moving in his fingers, wanting more contact than ever, fulfilling her body with pleasure.

And when he saw that, he couldn't take it anymore. He took off his underwear and touched his cock in her pussy. Marlene bit his lip, wanting for more.

"Wait… Mar… Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really, really sure?"

"Black, get inside me. Now."

"Ok, but…"

"_Fuck me_, Black."

As he saw her desire eyes, he did it. She closed her eyes when the pain came and bit her lip. Sirius kissed her face a lot of times.

"I'm so sorry, love."

"That's ok… Go on…"

"Are you sure?"

"Are we going to do this again?!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and started to move slowly inside her and soon enough the pleasure took over the pain place. She moaned loud and he smiled. Marlene's hips were moving against his, wanting that pleasure grow even more. He sucked her tits while moving on her while she was moaning his name louder and louder.

She decided that was her turn to get things over control. Marlene got on top and started to move herself into him. She was in control now. She was deciding what to do and not him.

And Sirius loved that.

He never been under control before. He was always on top and did pretty much all the work himself. And it was ok for him. Until now. Seeing Marlene taking control – like she always did – on her first time, was so sexy and hot.

She continued to move in him until both of them reached an amazing orgasm.

Sirius was still lying down on the desk watching Marlene get dressed. She never looked so beautiful.

"James will kill you," Marlene said, looking at him.

"Why?" He asked, looking at her buttoning her jeans.

"He asked you to behave and bring me pure as water."

"Oops."

She rolled her eyes and smile. "Aren't you gonna get dressed?"

"Nah, I just had amazing sex. I think I'm gonna stay put for a moment." The blonde picked his clothes and threw them at him.

He got dressed and held her waist, kissing her mouth gently.

"I love you, McKinnon."

"I love you too, Black."


End file.
